Project 1 focuses on the fundamental challenge of integrating different levels of information comprising different molecular species and operating across different time scales. In particular, two model systems (yeast and halobacterium) will be exploited to develop approaches for understanding the principles and rules governing how information from the environment is propagated to coordinate multiple responses and complex phenotypes. We will use models that traverse across signaling, gene regulatory and metabolic networks. Tools and insights developed through this project will be applicable to all biological system developmental, physiological and structural. Moreover, the malfunction of signaling processes leads to phenotypic and metabolic changes underlying human disease, including cancers, neuropathies, myopathies and diabetes. Understanding the dynamic nature of these networks is a window into understanding disease states and rational strategies for effective interventions the basis of a systems view of medicine.